Third Eye of Oshu
by PandaCooki
Summary: Sent by Hideyoshi to take out Date Masamune ,Natsumi struggles to fulfill her task. She becomes taken in by the enemy,and enforced to aid him. As time flows,she seems to fall for him. how will she be able to love and protect the man she was sent to kill? Will she be able to carry out her new mission? will Masamune love her back and change? ((OC X Masamune))
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

The city grew beautiful as the morning duties of men, workers, and warriors trained until the afternoon. The ninjas were busy leaping from tree to tree as silent as the night, searching for their next target of Assassination or carrying out their missions of espionage. The samurai and daimyo readied themselves for war. The women sent prayers and the priestess fixed wounds of various sorts. Cattles were chewing and fertilizing the grass as well as the crops. But not all of this calming peace roamed through villages and towns without the horrid cries of men and the quenching thirst of blood. Many have thought that the days of the Devil King were finally at rest; that there were no more signs of war and destruction, utter chaos and bloodshed. But soon, they were aware that all of their hopes were vanishing like Kami from the heavenly skies.  
As the shining blue sky grew into hues of red, orange, pink, and purples; and the sun was crawling away from the sky into the first full moon of the month. There were thunderous trotting and horrendous cries from both horses and men. Blue flags devoured the battlefield of Edo and black steeds that blended in with the now darkening trees and dark green grounds. There were cries of pride and yelling of strength. The men rode near their leader with avarice in their minds and satisfaction in their hearts.  
This was the Date Army.  
The man that rode in front of the gang wore azure armor. His right eye covered with a black eye-patch, his right eye a blue-brown color. His head was covered with a helmet that looked like a crescent on the top. His swords were counted to a number of six : three on each side and his sheath connected together like wings to a beast. The black steed he rode had a customized handle bars that looked different from the eyes of others.  
He was the big boss of Oshuu; The One Eyed Dragon: Date Masamune.  
Beside him, to his right, was his blind side; which was guarded by one man. His hair was slicked back and he wore a long coat. This man was lean, but not as leaned as his lord. The man's horse lacked bars or any fashionable customization, instead it used straps.  
"Masamune-sama , we're not far from Hideyoshi's village in Edo. The Obama castle is set to the east of us." He informed his master, Masamune looked over his shoulder at the man, who, only nodded back.  
"We take Obama first, that way we won't have to worry about him slithering to another palace when he's backed into a corner." He declared, smirking while focusing on the road ahead. "Kojuro,We're gonna have one hell of a party!" He called out,Kojuro grinned at the passion that launched out of his master.  
"Hai,My lord. Hopefully we will make it without the Tiger of Kai coming so soon."  
Masamune's Jaw clenched. He remembered the fight he and young Yukimura had just a few days after the battle with The Devil King: Oda Nobunaga. He wanted to cut down his rival before taking severing the head of Lord Takeda of Kai. The crew behind him grew nervous. He can feel it deep in his core.

"Alright guys! We got a party to crash!" He yelled,the warriors' shouted in brute harmony and followed after him.  
"Put ya' gunz on!" He cried.  
The Date Army rode on to the palace in Obama, racing against time itself to finally kill the monkey-king : Totoyomi Hideyoshi.

"The lotus of dragons…" Hideyoshi nodded as he called forth a name he knew a lot about. The very one that cut down a large village in Okinawa and forced the entire city of Kyoto to beg and lower their pride. No one knew the face behind the porcelain oni mask of this ninja, nor did they know of the origin or why they became the demon that was known to legend. Now, this very sadistic soul is called forth by the great warlord Totoyomi Hideyoshi to act as an assassin and a bodyguard.  
"Hai, Hideyoshi-sama..?" The shinobi asked, lowering their self to the ground. The deep grey eyes locked onto the wooden polished ground. The person wore a red kimono covered with pink beads.  
"Judging from the news I have read, you are the deadliest ninja in all of the land." The warlord said. "Very impressive, you would make a fine bodyguard as well as an excellent pawn for the assassination of the one-eyed dragon."  
"Hai, I serve you only towards perfection." The ninja said, not bothering to look at Lord Totoyomi in the eyes. 

"Hanbei has created a strategy to get Katakura away from the pack, leaving Masamune ready for the fatal blow."  
"I will wait for Hanbei-kun's signal."  
The bowed as she heard swift steps, beaming over it's shoulder was a concubine trembling in fear, the sight of death kneeling before her lord made her shake.  
" You will be paid if brought his head back." Hideyoshi waved his hand forward. "Be gone, spawn of floating death." At the sound of his heavy breath, the ninja faded into thin air, petals floating to the ground.  
"The ninja will not last with the Date Army." Hanbei appeared at the right of his lord. Hideyoshi smirked and sipped more of his wine that was carefully poured by the trembling geisha.  
"They will do what all they can to protect Masamune, but that ninja is swift. The crimson dragon of hell. The lotus of Dragons. After Masamune is killed, we will kill him next."  
Hideyoshi downed his wine and stared at the full azure moon before thin. Knowing the plan he and Hanbei have created was beginning to set in motion.

Masamune watched as the sun began to rise. He and his men crossed bridges and small banks. Resting into the woods before heading to the palace. By the time the army made it to the gate of the palace; Masamune paused and looked around. He heard trees leaping and leaves falling. At first he thought it was Sauske, the messenger for the Tiger of Kai. , but he couldn't sneak his way towards Masamune, not without him being heard. He then thought of the woman who aides Usegui Kenshin; but she's too love-struck to leave his side.  
The one-eyed dragon was beginning to become annoyed.

Kojuro watched his master close his eyes and take deep soundly breaths. He grew confused about what Masamune-sama was doing, though he remained silent.  
"Kojuro,do you hear something?" Masamune asked,eyes closed as he let out a deep sigh. A loud scent intoxicated his nose. The smell of lotus filled then morning skies. Masamune gripped his sword, nodded for them to get close behind him until-

There was a sharp swift object that shot past him. Grazing his right cheek. Masamune's eyes widen. His body shaking at the speed the object held, gazing over his shoulder, he saw a sharp, narrow dagger piercing the ground. Blocking off Masamune and the rest of the men away. Kojuro looked at him and tried to run pass, but the dagger seem to have sent jolts of red lightning down into the ground, causing Kojuro to fall back.  
Masamune was alone…  
"Lord Masamune..!" The right-eye called out.  
" Don't worry, Kojuro... I'm fine." The one-eyed dragon smirked as he watched a figure drop from above.  
it was a man in an oni mask, painted on his cheek was a flower- a lotus. Masamune drew out his sword and jumped off his horse, racing towards the masked person and slashing him. He missed, but managed to cut his sleeve. The ninja drew back and grabbed a kunai from his waist; he blocked most of Masamune's attacks, cutting at the sleeve and chest of the one-eyed dragon. While sliding away, the ninja threw his kunai. Aiming for the one-eyed dragon's throat- in which was caught by his first two fingers.  
"Give me all ya' got. This party is just getting warmed up!" Masamune said, as he unsheathed his other five blades, each of them fitting into the gaps of his fingers. The Army cheered in awe as lightning flashed around their boss's blades. He charged towards the ninja, connecting each blade with his kunai and skin. "War Dance!" He cried out, striking towards the covered shinobi. He had hoped to chop him up, but was satisfied with the flow of long ebony hair that clenched the songs of wind in the sky. He still had much revealing to do.

"Whoa! He's fast!" One of the soldiers said while watching their master fight. "Number one can take him! No doubt about it!"  
"Yeah!" The army cheered on, supporting their master's from the sideline.  
Kojuro nodded and took study of the man before him. He noticed the forearm was slender and more fragile. The way his body moved, as if something under his clothing was threatening her. His chest maybe? One thing Kojuro knew was that the man was fast. He watched as the man leaped into the air and throw daggers. Masamune swung back and forth, slashing the small dagger away. The ninja drew out his Katana, red lightning grew around her humming an epic melody on the steel blade of the sword.  
"Lotus Song!" He brought down a mass of red lightning, forcing Masamune back through the trees. He leaped after him and caught him between his legs, landing on his hands and throwing Masamune back in front of his army.  
"Number one!?" The crowd called in concern. The ninja walked after him, his hands covered in metal claws. A Dragon's talon.

"That's no ordinary man, she is the lotus of dragons!"  
"She?! Lotus?!" The Date Army snapped their heads back at Kojuro in shock. Kojuro noticed how poised she held her body. She was a curvy woman, he never thought about how he was figure that out under all of that clothing.

_She's a beauty,_ Kojuro thought; _Masamune would be a fool to kill her._ _She could be of good use._  
"Masamune, it's a woman you're fighting, the lotus of dragons!" Masamune stopped in mid-swing. His sword was held high; The ninja froze, she stared right at Kojuro, just as everyone else had.

Masamune turned his head and studied the woman. He reached out and swept her off her feet. His claws aimed towards her face. He could feel her eyes locking onto him. Her heart was beating in fear. She could die by the hands of the one-eyed dragon. She had failed Lord Hideyoshi ; she deserved death.  
"Do it…" she said, digging her metal claws into the ground. The ninja ceased her trembling as she felt the blades cut the bandages of her chest. Kojuro was right…it was a woman.  
Masamune sheathed his claws and reached for her mask. Peeling off her mask, it revealed a soft, delicate, and beautiful face. One that Masamune was planning to cut down. He clenched his fist and unclenched it. Instead he smacked her with the back of his hand. The blow caused the girl to lay on the ground, her eyes were stinging in tears.  
"Its ashame … I enjoyed our little party." He said, picking her back up by her wrist and right hooking her face. "Kojuro…grab her and bring back to Oshu. I found a new party animal." He said before picking up her kunai and sliding it into his armor. The girl was unconscious, her body dangling from the jaws of the right eye. 


	2. Chapter 2

Twas the evening of that day, the woman was awaken only to feel rigid cool steel on her back. The black horse in her view and Date Masamune in front of her. Her body felt hot with rage as she watched him in silence,leading the men to their home up north: Oshuu.

Many questions were within her mind: Why didn't he kill her? what was he planning to do with her?The thoughts repeated in her mind like a child's lullaby. Masamune looked over her shoulder and smirked; tightening and bolts of pain spewed into the woman's body as she cringed in disgust. Masamune chuckled,Shaking his head.

"This day just gets better and better." He said,looking onward to the Oshuu entrance gate. She heard the hint of sarcasm in his tone and bit her lip, containing her urge to slice him up. The girl,then,looked over shoulder and saw Kojuro. His grip made dents on the leather straps.

"Masamune-sama," Kojuri called out,he looked down at the woman. Masamune stole a glance at the woman before looking at his Right-Eye. "Where shall she rest?" he asked,acting with a slight concern. The girl's face twisted ,as she rolled her eyes at the One-eyed Dragon,Who seemed to have been gritting his teeth.

"She will stay in my room." He said,the tone tasted of humor. The woman growled,holding up her dagger with a firm grip.

"Like Hell I will!" She snarled like a beast being toyed by it's owner, Masamune drew out his Katana. Kojuro sighed as the two argued.

"I don't think you have a choice!" He snapped,The crew froze in surprise. Their master had just...raised his voice. it was something they've yet to see. They can tell he was irritable.

The girl revealed her metal claws that made up a gloves in her hand. Flicks of red lightning danced as she formed a fist. Masamune smirkrd and drew his left claw: aiming it at her.

"Bring it!" He said,waving his three swords at her. The woman raised her arm - but felt something restrain her wrist. Kojuro. His brown eyes locked on her grey eyes.

"Forgive Lord Masamune, he is very exhausted." Kojuro said,eyeing his master as they passed the gate,dismounting the horse and helping the woman. "It seems you have imprinted a bold impression on Masamune-sama. Perhaps it is why you live." Kojuro walked a slow,lingering pace; it was easy for her to keep up with him.

"He's a fool. Killing me would've been his best option." She thought aloud,the words made the samurai chuckle and shake his head.

"Nonsense,it would be wise to have eyes greater than mine lurking the shadows,would it not?" He asked, glancing at her. "You will act as a third eye. hidden from any enemy nor ally."

The woman growled and looked away.

"I refuse..." her response was abruptly simple. Kojuro sighed and nodded,he was glad Masamune was not around to hear,otherwise,he would have actually killed her.

"I understand,though after you rest,you are free to leave."

The right-eye grinned politely.

"Woman!...Woman!" Masamune called out,while looking around the village in search of the Lotus of Dragons. He still wore his blue armor. His swords still on his waist,but his helmet was at the armory. While lurking through the village,The One-eyed dragon paused,taking in a long breath of air. It was like a floral banquet : roses,lilies,petunias, vanilla,sakura,and the light petals of apple blossoms. These scents were enchanting and also exotic; but there was one specific aroma that enlightened this dragon,it kissed and teased his senses as he smelled it's sweet warmth. It caused him to fall into the pursuit of the calming scent of Lotus.

While following the scent,Masamune paused at the village bath house. There,without much surprise, he spotted a few of his men hovering around the door like flies around rotting meat.

"What are you guys looking at?" He whispered, no one looked back,but they cracked the door open a little wider than before.

It was the woman.

Her raven dark hair covered most of her body, but there was a tattoo marked on her back; a lotus heavily guarded by a crimson dragon. The beast's scaly body lingered around her thighs,it's talon placed on her left shoulder.

Masamune's breath quickened,he couldn't forget how he almost killed her. He smirked and cleared his throat -

Everyone ,then scurried out of the doorway.

"Perverts..." Before Masamune could turn away,he heard light footsteps. They were quick and light,apparently they were growing closer. The door had opened and with one swift motion ,Masamune was hit by a sandal,groaning and rubbing the stinging shoe print on the right side of his cheek.

"Captain!" The group of men were in shock at the blow from the woven slipper connecting to their boss's face.

"What the hell?!" he yelled,"I was just checking on you and this is what I get?!" He swore,Just as the woman emerged from her bath. Her slim,curves covered in Azure. It matched the One-Eyed Dragon's armor perfectly.

He whistled,circling her like a wolf watching a fox. His smirk grew wider and his fingers helplessly brushed her back; admiring the symbol on her back. Or was it that he can see the crimson claws of the dragon tattoo,revealing under her robe? Nevertheless,The woman quickly stepped away from his touch.

"I don't intend to wear your colors for long."Her tone was like ice,and her vibe even colder. Masamune stepped back and pulled something from behind his back.

It was her one she had thrown at him for peeking in on her. Before she could grasp the shoes - Masamune drew his arm back.

"Your vibe is not cool. you need to loosen thought I don't trust you, I've decided to keep you here." Masamune grew close,his one eye taking in both of hers."I've gotta keep an eye on you,but I still like you. You're a crazy girl. hopefully, you'll do well as a 'third eye'. "

"I've never agreed to such - " She froze,Masamune was walking away from her. she was growing angrier and her temper began to boil. She was not going to let him get the best of her - She still had to plan the severing blow.

As the moon grew alive and radiant, the two argued and bickered about,well, everything. from the tea not being served instead of sake,to the woman taking the futon instead of Masamune having it. It began to get out of hand,so the woman walked around outside for some fresh air. She noticed the sudden change in the wind: it blew twice as hard,letting her hair flip and play within it's fingers; shortly after,there had seemed to have been a figure lowering itself in front of her.

"They say when one wears blue,the color in their eyes the iris deepen, it goes from a smoke grey to a lit watery blue." The man looked up at her, their eyes matching in color and glares. their hair even had the same raven dark shade. "Do you not agree,Natsumi-sama?"

"Rei? What brings you?" She asked,her tone was bitter like acid and her glare cut through mountains. The man - Rei- stood up and lowered his mask; he looked so much like her.

"Where is the One-Eyed Dragon?" He asked.

"Asleep." her response.

"Have you decided when to strike?" He asked.

Natsumi shook her head,"I'll have to catch him after Hanbei and their other spy leaves."

Rei eyed his sister close,he felt the need to ask this stupid question. No matter if she kills him for it. She can see the naught in his eyes.

"Have you slept with him?" He asked.

Natsumi balled up her fist and connected her hand against his face.

"I'd rather commit seppuku, than sleep with...That!"

Rei snickered.

"I wonder how long do you plan to act like this?If you'll ever fall in love?" He says,before handing her a clothed object. it was her Anbu mask. A white porcelain surface molded into a dragon' s eyes had holes and the cheek bones were painted with a small Lotus.

"I'll see you soon, nee-chan!" He said before vanishing .

Natsumi took a deep breath and spun back around, rolling her eyes at the thought of Masamune and her,Sharing the same bed...Undressed.

Bumps and cringes went throughout her body, she turned and quickly made her way toward Masamune's room.

She has such a big day ahead of her,in order to manipulate the One-Eyed Dragon into trusting her.


End file.
